


You could be the one that'll break me

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Binge Drinking, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Singing, Tears, Threats of Violence, minor non-con (not rape), offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian develop feelings for one another as Sebastian nurtures Kurt through his break up with Blaine. They want to be together but circumstances and assumptions work against them.  Will they get their chance at love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My Title is a line stolen from R5's amazing song "Pass Me By". Look it up on youTube or your fav music site cause its really awesome and follow them on twitter either collectively @officialr5 or individually @rikerr5 @rossr5 @rydelr5 @rockyr5 and @ratliffr5

Post Blaine, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe had become fast friends. They had been dancing around each other for months now. Everyone knew they were inevitable. All the signs were there. Their love shone out like a little beacon for all the world, (or for at least all their friends) to see. As if the secret smiles and the subtle touches weren't enough, it was the way Kurt's eyes sparkled whenever Sebastian approached. The way Sebastian only called Kurt, Babe. The way Kurt only ever let Sebastian borrow his designer labels. The way that Sebastian fussed and was over protective of Kurt but mostly it was the way they /appeared/ to instinctively know without words exactly what the other needed. They were destined for each other and would certainly be blissfully happy if only they could get their shit together.


	2. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning minor violence and arguing at the very beginning of this chapter, Not Blaine/Klaine friendly (sorry I'm not a fan) Minor injury to a major character

Kurt ducked slightly to the left successfully avoiding the first punch that came at his head.

"You're such a fucking bitch. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're just pathetic," Blaine spat at him spitefully.

"You think I'm pathetic?" Kurt yelled back. "At least I can keep it in my pants for more than ten minutes."

"As if I'd believe that now that you're dating a whore like Sebastian," Blaine growled, swinging again before Kurt could respond. This time he connected directly with Kurt's face. The horrific whack echoed through the large apartment. Kurt was propelled back, colliding with the side of the sofa. He cried out in pain gripping his throbbing right eye.

"Stop!! Just stop!!" Brittany screamed stepping between them.

"Britt! No!" Santana pulled her wife back out of the way before turning on Blaine.

"What the fuck Hobbit?" She shrieked furiously launching herself at him. "Get out now before I go all Lima Heights on your ass, you midget bastard."

She pointed to the door screaming and ranting in Spanish as Brittany did her best to hold her back. It wasn't easy. Santana was strong when she was angry.

"Let me at him," she pleaded with Britt, but to prevent further escalation the girl held her tight.

In all the confusion, a horrified Rachel ran to Kurt's side.

"Are you ok Kurt? Come to the kitchen. I'll get you some ice."

She wrapped her arm around Kurt leading him from the room as Santana continued to scream hysterically.

"Get out!!" She repeated, "and don't come back, not ever! You're dead Blaine! If I don't kill you, Puck, Finn and Seb will tear you limb from limb when they hear about this shit!"

Blaine grumbled as he headed for the door. "Fuck you all!" he yelled, slurring his speech "especially you Kurt, you prissy bitch and your slutty boyfriend. You're all assholes! Who needs any of you?"

Sitting on the kitchen counter, holding ice to his rapidly swelling eye a very shaken Kurt held back tears. "He's not my boyfriend," he muttered inaudibly.

"It's time to leave Blaine Warbler," Brittany snapped. "You really shouldn't drink. It makes you too mean. You're not my favourite unicorn anymore."

Blaine glared back over his shoulder at her before slamming the door behind him. Brittany flinched at the noise, running and climbing up beside Kurt on the kitchen counter and cuddling him close.

"Yes, fuck off!" Santana yelled after him.

She was panting and trembling in anger. She took a minute to compose herself before joining the others in the kitchen.

"Are you okay Lady?" she asked Kurt protectively.

Kurt lifted the ice pack from his eye saying nothing. He felt totally humiliated but he was too proud to tell his friends that.

"Ouch," Santana cringed. "You're gonna have a nasty shiner. No amount of concealer is going to hide that."

"Santana!" Rachel frowned.

"What? I didn't hit him," Santana waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I can't believe he ever dated that cheating prick."

"I'm right here Santana," Kurt defended himself.

"Sorry Hummel but you know I'm right," Santana retorted smugly.

Kurt nodded. "Yes I know."

"Maybe Kurtie should see a doctor,"  
Brittany suggested.

Kurt wished they would all just stop fussing. He shook his head adamantly, wincing in pain as he did. "I love you all for worrying about me but I'll be fine, honestly. For a long time I was the only openly gay kid at McKinley High. I'm no stranger to taking punches."

Rachel thought back, looking at Kurt sadly. She passed him a glass of water and some ibuprofen. "Maybe you should go lie down for a bit. Finn will be home soon and the other guys will be here in less than a hour for Friday night dinner."

Kurt took the pills and nodded. He stood up, a little shaky on his feet.

"I'll come and cuddle with you Kurt." Brittany offered taking Kurt's arm to steady him.

Kurt smiled softly at his dear friend. "If it's okay with you honey, I think I'd like to be alone for a bit."

Britt nodded. "Of course."

She helped Kurt to his room though, removed his shoes, kissed his cheek and tucked him in.

"I love you Kurt. I know you'll find another unicorn. He'll be sparkly and shiny and sweet like you." She smiled as she left the room.

"I love you too Britt, thank you."  
He curled up on his side and cried feeling alone and totally defeated.

K<3S

"Is he ok?" Rachel asked Britt as she reentered the kitchen.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I hate that Blaine Warbler."

Santana shook her head. "Just wait until Seb and the guys find out, that boy is gonna be in all kinds of pain."

Rachel sighed, pulled out the chopping board and began to prepare some vegetables to make pasta for dinner.

"I just can't believe it," she muttered. "Honestly what was Blaine thinking turning up here in the middle of the day drunk and attacking Kurt like that? He was the one that cheated not Kurt."

"Who told him Kurtie was dating Sebastian Warbler? Why didn't any one tell me?" Brittany questioned confused.

Santana shrugged.

"I don't think they are dating Britt. It's none of Anderson's business either way. Kurt broke up with him months ago. He can't still be thinking Kurt's going to take him back," Santana replied as she searched though the pantry "Where's the pasta?"

Rachel pointed to the large unopened packet of fettuccine on the kitchen counter. "Will one pack be enough?"

"There's only seven of us so it should be," Santana confirmed, taking a large saucepan from the cupboard and filling it with water. She placed it on the stove top as Brittany asked, "Can we have garlic bread?"

"Sure," Rachel nodded. "I'll make a salad too."

Finn returned home as Santana was pouring the raw pasta into the boiling water. He greeted the women with a friendly "Hey," before kissing Rachel. He gave her a soft pat on the butt.

"Where's my brother?" he asked looking around." I got the new Mario Cart game today. I thought Kurt and I could have a game before the others get here unless you need help with dinner."

The girls looked at each other nervously.

Santana tried to speak first but mostly just stuttered unintelligibly.

Finn looked concerned "Will someone please tell me what's going on? Has something happened to my little bro?"

"I'm actually three months older than you Finn," Kurt corrected as he entered the kitchen behind Finn.

"Yeah but you're shorter." Finn joked.

"Everyone is shorter than you," Kurt teased.

Grinning, Finn turned to face his brother. Kurt's eye was puffy and swollen closed, a nasty bruised combination of purples, blues and blacks.

Finn's grin became a gasp which quickly became fury. Finn punched his palm with his fist aggressively. "Nobody beats on my little bro. I'm calling Seb and Puck cause fuck, who do we have to kill?"

Nobody said a word.

"Kurt, tell me who did this," Finn raised his voice looking at Kurt, "and don't you dare say you walked into a door or some BS like that."

Rachel stopped cooking. Britt looked from Finn to Kurt and back again repeatedly and Santana held her breath as they all waited for Kurt to speak.

"He came here drunk and we argued. It got out of hand. It kinda hurts a bit but I'm ok. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what?" Seb asked laughing and dragging a struggling Puck into the kitchen in a head lock.

"Oh nothing," Finn replied sarcastically, "just Kurt's black eye."

Puck tripped, almost falling when Sebastian instantly let him go, quickly turning to Kurt with concern. "Shit Babe," he leaned in to take a close look, stroking Kurt's cheek gently with his thumb just below the bruising. "That's nasty. What the fuck happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kurt hissed in discomfort but instinctively leaned into Seb's touch. "Aww babe, You should probably see a doctor," Sebastian sympathised.

"I said that too," Britt piped up. "You should listen to Sebastian Warbler Kurtie."

"Fuck the doctor," Puck cut in. "Just tell us which dude we need to dismember. Nobody hurts.."

"I know," Kurt interrupted sarcastically, "Nobody hurts poor, precious, weak, innocent Kurtie."

Kurt's voice rose louder in frustration.

"For fucks sake guys. It was just Blaine and it's just a black eye. I'm not a child. I'm a grown ass man. I can take care of myself. I don't need you, you, you or you to defend me." He pointed to Finn, Puck, Sebastian and Santana in turn. "I was a little shaken up but now I'm perfectly ok. Kurt Hummel is not a victim."

The room fell silent. The tension in the room was palpable as all Kurt's friends stared at him in shock.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak. "Go ahead Rachel, I dare you." Kurt taunted her.

She shook her head and turned away to begin the salad. Everyone else just stared after Kurt as he strutted back to his room.

"Fuck," Sebastian broke the silence. "Bitchy Kurt...Super hot."

"Dude!" Finn frowned. "That's my brother."

"Then you don't have to watch," Sebastian retorted.

"Wanky," Santana laughed.

"The Hobbit is dead!" Puck responded.


	3. Sebby's sweet side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes care of Kurt

Kurt didn't join the others at the table for Friday night dinner. Instead he curled up in bed, watching Downton Abbey on Netflix, with his one good eye. He was in pain and wanted to be alone to think.

After Blaine had cheated the second time it had taken Kurt months to get over him and to move on and start trusting men again.

He thanked Sebastian mostly for that.  
He couldn't have done it without him. He'd been there for Kurt every step of the way with cheesecake, rom coms and smirky flirting, rather than judgment. He'd listened for hours on end. He'd let Kurt wallow and cry and rant and rave and he'd let him be silent too when there was nothing left to say.

He'd been a true friend and hadn't expected anything in return, except Kurt's friendship, because he knew Kurt had nothing more than that to give.

They weren't dating but Kurt could understand why people like Blaine might think they were. They had become very close. They even had their own coffee shop where they met for breakfast every Monday and Wednesday. They told people they went for the waffles but everyone knew it was because they couldn't possibly spend more than a day apart.

K<3S

"Should I take something into Kurt?" Rachel asked as she cleared the leftovers from the table.

"I've got it," Sebastian replied taking the food from her and making Kurt a plate in the kitchen.

"You're so whipped dude," Puck teased Seb as he helped Finn rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher.

Sebastian blushed. "Fuck off," he smirked.

Puck grinned. "You like him don't you? Our little Sebby has a crush," He mocked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're such an asshole."

"You love assholes," Puck joked.

"Dude!" Finn interjected "too much."

Puck and Seb laughed and Seb took Kurt his meal.

"Would you like some company? I come in peace and I have food." Seb poked his head through the gap in Kurt's privacy curtain.

Kurt nodded, patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Seb passed Kurt the pasta and kicked off his shoes. He climbed under the covers with Kurt. "Downton Abbey?" He gestured towards Kurt's laptop.

Kurt nodded beginning to eat. "This is my favourite episode."

"Are you really ok, Kurt?" Seb asked softly.

"I will be," Kurt assured him. "He thought you and I were dating."

"Oh," Sebastian focussed on the screen. "Is that really such a ludicrous prospect? I'm hot. You're even hotter and we get along great."

"You think I'm hot?" Kurt was shocked. "I look hideous right now."

Sebastian smirked. "You actually look really bad ass."

"It hurts like a bitch," Kurt complained.

"You should have the bastard charged."

"I can't," Kurt looked down. "I just want to forget he exists."

"Whatever you want Babe, no pressure," Seb spoke supportively.

Kurt half-smiled "Thanks Seb."

"I was serious about the doctor though," he nudged Kurt gently. "They really do need to check there's no eye damage and make sure you don't have a blowout fracture or anything."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, you're a med student. I get it. If I agree to go, will you finally shut up about it?"

Sebastian grinned. "Sure, but only if you let me take you. We'll go when you finish eating to the 24hour clinic near my place. They cleared up my chlamydia perfectly."

"Ewww,"Kurt pulled a face, nodding in agreement. There was no point being stubborn about it. He knew Sebastian was right but sincerely hoped that he was joking about the chlamydia.

Kurt's eye throbbed, he had the world's worse stress headache and his hip hurt from where he'd hit it against the sofa. He was sure it would be bruised tomorrow. All he really wanted to do was sleep but he dragged himself from his bed to appease Sebastian's concerns.

"I'm going to take Kurt to the doctor now." Sebastian announced as he slipped on Kurt's Valentino jacket and did it up.

"I should come too," Rachel demanded. "I'm his best friend."

"Back off." Sebastian corrected her, "I'm his best friend."

"Stop it. You're both my friends." Kurt groaned straightening Sebastian's collar.

Rachel huffed in disgust.

"It's ok Rachel," Kurt assured her. "I don't even really need a doctor. I'm only going to shut my mother up," Kurt referred to Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "If I was your mother I'd spank you so good right now," he winked.

"Promises, promises, Seb," Kurt giggled.

"Dudes!!" Finn face palmed

"Get a room," Puck teased.

"We don't need one, we'll just use yours, Puckerman," Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt blushed slapping Seb's arm playfully "Sebastian Cameron Smythe!"

Puck scrunched up his face. "So not cool."

"Hopefully we won't be long," Seb said seriously following Kurt out the door.

Puck watched them leave. "Why aren't they a couple yet?"

"Dude...my brother," Finn repeated again.

"I know but they'd have the cutest babies," Puck joked turning on the Wii to play Mario Cart.

"La la la la" Finn replied with his fingers in his ears.

 

K<3S

 

Once outside the apartment Sebastian looked for a cab.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. "Can't we just take the subway? It will be quicker this time of night and it's only two stops."

"Are you sure?" Seb questioned.

"Sebby it's a black eye. I don't have a limb hanging off."

Sebastian smiled. He loved when Kurt called him Sebby. "Ok c'mon then."

They walked the block to the subway.  
Kurt's eye attracting a few whispers from other pedestrians. The men ignored them.

Are you limping?" Seb asked Kurt as he struggled a little with the steps.

"Maybe?" Kurt was non committal. "I hit my hip on the sofa. It's a little tender."

Seb looked concerned. "Show me."  
He reached for Kurt's waistband.

"Seb!" Kurt frowned. "I'm not dropping my pants in the subway."

"You wouldn't be the first person to do it," a passerby said, making Kurt and Sebastian laugh.

"Just make sure you show the doctor," Sebastian fussed, his hand on Kurt's lower back, as they boarded the train.

"Yes mum," Kurt mocked him.

"Stop it Kurt, I'm worried about you."

Kurt nodded gratefully.

 

K<3S

 

Inside the clinic Sebastian tactfully ordered Kurt to sit down in the busy waiting room while he spoke to the receptionist.

"There's a 20 minute wait. Fill out this form and I'll need your insurance info," she talked around her chewing gum pushing a form and a pen across the counter to Sebastian.

"Gross," Sebastian thought to himself. "The appointment is for him," Seb pointed to Kurt.

"Then I'll need your boyfriend's insurance info." She rolled her eyes unhelpfully, treating Seb as if he were the stupidest person alive.

"Babe?" He turned to Kurt not correcting the receptionist's misinterpretation of their relationship. "I need your insurance information."

Kurt passed Seb his wallet. He found Kurt's insurance card and the receptionist took down the information.

"20 minutes. Take a seat."

Sebastian nodded then sat down with Kurt, passing him his wallet and the paperwork. He filled it out and returned it to the counter.

That sat close in comfortable silence as they continued to wait, Seb nervously glancing with concern at Kurt every time he moved in his seat.

"Kurt Hummel?" a older doctor with thinning grey hair and a moustache called from the corridor. "This way please."

Both men stood.

"Should I come too?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"Please," Kurt nodded.

The men followed the doctor into his office. Sebastian closed the door behind them and sat beside Kurt resting a hand on his knee in moral support.

"I'm Dr Jordan," the older gentleman introduced himself. "How can I help you this evening?"

Kurt pointed to his eye and vaguely explained to the doctor how his boyfriend had hit him.

The doctor looked harshly at Sebastian who raised his hands in defense. "Not me!" Seb was horrified that anyone could think he would hurt Kurt.  
"Don't you mean ex-boyfriend?" he corrected Kurt sternly.

"Yes, ex-boyfriend, sorry," Kurt confirmed.

The doctor examined Kurt's eye carefully.

"How bad is the ex?" he asked making conversation.

"I didn't even swing at him," Kurt sighed.

"He also hurt his hip," Sebastian informed the doctor.

"I better check that too then," the doctor said.

"It's just a bruise. It's fine. Seb's just trying to get me out of my pants," Kurt teased.

Sebastian laughed as the doctor squirmed uncomfortably. "Always, babe," he winked.

 

The doctor cleared his throat. "Aside from the obvious your eye seems fine Mr Hummel, I would recommend ice and some over the counter pain relief for the discomfort. The same goes for your hip. As you've taken a blow to the head you should watch out over the next 24 hours for symptoms of concussion," He pulled a flyer from his drawer passing it to Kurt, "They are all outlined here."

"Thank you," Kurt replied glancing at the list. Sebastian read over his shoulder.

The men stood to leave. "Oh and just in case you probably shouldn't be alone tonight," Doctor Jordan added.

"No worries Doc, I'll take care of him," Seb replied.

"I have room mates," Kurt assured the doctor who nodded in acknowledgment.


	4. The pain of rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't appreciate Sebastian's chivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those of you that left sweet comments. I really appreciate it. there was no character on Glee that spoke to me quite like Sebby did. He always seemed so misunderstood to me. This is how I imagined him to be under all the bravado.  
> { smut warning! You are welcome :) }

"How are you feeling Babe?" Seb checked once they were outside.

"I'm tired and my face is throbbing," Kurt complained.

"If you want we can just go to my place. It's closer," Seb reminded Kurt.

"Would you mind?" Kurt inquired. "I really would appreciate the quiet. You know how loud Puck and Finn get when they are playing video games."

"Of course I don't mind," He reassured Kurt, taking out his phone and texting their friends to let them know.

"Thanks Sebby."

Sebastian smiled resisting the urge to take Kurt's hand as they walked the short distance to the apartment he shared with Puck.

Kurt looked around the familiar apartment with its timber floors, beige walls and black furniture. It was impeccably clean aside from a few dishes in the kitchen sink and some dvd's sprawled across the living room floor in front of the huge flat screen TV.

Kurt stepped around them carefully to collapse on the sofa. "No straight porn? Puck is slipping."

"I've finally got him to confine it to his bedroom," Sebastian shuddered in disgust, "after catching him jerking off out here for the third time."

"Was it hot?" Kurt joked.

"Surprisingly not," Sebastian laughed, putting the DVD's away.

Kurt laughed and rested his head back against the soft sofa cushion. He closed his eyes for a moment letting out a long slow breath, before kicking off his shoes and curling his socked feet up underneath him.

Sebastian watched him smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Seb blushed.

"Come sit with me?" Kurt patted the cushion beside him.

Sebastian sat down close to Kurt. Kurt took his hand playing with Sebastian's fingers.

"You have such big hands," Kurt observed holding his smaller hand against Sebastian's.

"Well," Sebastian smirked. "You know what they say about guys with big hands."

"Huge gloves?" Kurt laughed.

Sebastian laughed too. "Everything really is about fashion with you. Isn't it?"

"No," Kurt shook his head "not everything." He scooted a little closer resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder nuzzling his nose into his neck. Sebastian shivered.

"Hmmm you smell good." Kurt mumbled against his skin before placing a soft kiss.

"K..Kurt? No," Sebastian stuttered. The soft lips brushing his neck felt so good. He had craved this moment for months. He wanted Kurt so bad it hurt but not like this, Not when Kurt was injured and may have concussion and not when he was vulnerable from Blaine's attack. Kurt mattered to him and Sebastian couldn't take advantage like that.

"Yes Sebby," Kurt corrected him nipping Seb's ear gently.

Sebastian swallowed hard as sparks shot through him. He used all his will power to pull away. "I think you should get some rest Babe."

Kurt sighed in disappointment. "You don't want me?"

Sebastian looked away. He had to or he'd give in. "I'll get you some ice. You take my bed. I'll take the couch."

Kurt frowned as Sebastian went to get ice. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed Seb. We've shared a bed before. I promise I won't touch you since I repulse you so much."

"Ugh Kurt, stop it," he handed Kurt an ice pack.

Taking it, Kurt placed it against his swollen eye and grimaced. "Thank you."

Sebastian offered Kurt his hand. "C'mon slugger, let's go to bed."

"Ok. I am tired."

Seb gave Kurt a tshirt and some pyjama pants and Kurt took them into the bathroom to change.

Seb got changed in his bedroom. He wore an old dalton lacrosse shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. He turned off the light and got into bed turning on his bedside lamp. He put on his glasses and began to read the novel by his bed. He became so engrossed that he'd read two short chapters before he realized Kurt hadn't joined him yet.

He got out of bed and padded to the bathroom, knocking gently on the door. "Kurt? Babe? Are you okay?"  
He opened the door timidly.

Kurt was sitting in the darkness on the cold bathroom tile in his pyjamas. He looked so fragile and small. Sebastian's heart broke as he saw the tears stream down Kurt's porcelain cheeks. He crawled down onto the floor beside his friend. "Aww Babe, come here," he murmured sympathetically, reaching out to Kurt.  
Kurt nestled into Sebastian's embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. Sebastian just held him tight without saying a word.

When Kurt eventually stopped crying, Sebastian gently released him and tenderly washed his face with a warm wash cloth before carrying him to bed.

Sebastian cuddled Kurt close. The shorter man rested his head on Seb's chest, wrapping his arm around his  waist and entangling their legs together until they couldn't possibly be physically closer. Kurt listened to the soothing beat of Sebastian's heart and Seb stroked his hair softly with his free hand until Kurt drifted off.

When Sebastian was sure Kurt was asleep he kissed his swollen eye lightly.

"I love you Kurt." He whispered emotionally against Kurt's skin, breathing him in. He closed his eyes, holding Kurt just a little tighter. He plotted his revenge on Blaine as he listened to Kurt's steady breathing before slowly dozing off too.

 

K<3S

 

It was still dark out when the pain from Kurt's eye woke him up. He was groggy, disorientated and a little cold, despite the warm body now spooning him. Kurt scooted back closer to Sebastian, pulling his arm tighter around him in search of heat.

Sebastian snuggled in closer too. He breathlessly moaned Kurt's name in his sleep.

Well fuck, that had to be the hottest thing Kurt had ever heard. His sleep hazed brain turned to mush as all his blood travelled south, directly to groin.

Even in his sleep, Sebastian seemed to know he had a man with a boner in his bed and instinctively rutted his generous hard on against Kurt's ass.

Kurt pushed back because wow Sebastian was big and felt so good and it had been so long since he'd had any kind of sexual contact but mainly just because it was Sebastian and he wanted him.

Sebastian, who was now awake but not particularly alert, placed lazy kisses against Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking the pale skin, tasting and marking it lightly with his teeth.

Sebastian was already embarrassingly close. Kurt was so fucking hot like this and his ass grinding against Sebastian's leaking cock felt way better than it had any right to. He almost lost it right then as his hand was nudged down to cup Kurt's bulge. "Touch me?" Kurt pleaded breathlessly.

His eyes closed, Sebastian moaned and slipped his hand inside Kurt's sleep pants, gripping his cock. He gave a few experimental tugs before finding a rhythm that had Kurt falling apart, panting Sebastian's name over and over and thrusting frantically into his tight fist.

Kurt turned slightly in Sebastian's arms capturing his lips hungrily in wet and frantic kisses, all teeth and tongue and desperate lust. It was exciting and wildly hot just as Kurt had always expected it to be. Then Sebastian opened his eyes seeing Kurt's bruised face and instantly pulled back.

"What the fuck? Kurt whined in frustration and confusion.

Seb looked away and shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry, I can't," He removed his hand from Kurt's pants.

Kurt whimpered.

"But I want y...oh look forget it." Kurt was offended. He felt rejected, unattractive and terribly frustrated. He sat up on the edge of Sebastian's bed, still rock hard. "I don't understand Sebastian. You've fucked half of Paris, Ohio and New York," he spat, "What's so hideous about me?"

Insulted and hurt, Sebastian got out of bed and stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him. "Fuck you Kurt," he yelled, instantly feeling guilty.

"But you won't, will you?" Kurt shouted back before going to the bathroom and getting dressed. He searched through Sebastian's medicine cabinet for some painkillers, throwing back two, without water. He hoped that maybe they would relieve the pain in his heart as well as his head. They didn't.

He tossed the clothes Sebastian had lent him angrily on the end of his bed, glancing at the clock. It was only 5:18am.

"Fuck my life," he thought aloud.

He found Sebastian in the living room. He looked sullen, almost broken. He was hunched over with his face, buried in his hands.  
"I'm going home," he told Sebastian coldly, walking out the door before Sebastian could respond.

Feeling numb and bewildered, Sebastian stared at his door long after Kurt was gone, almost as if he could will him to come back so they could start the night over.

He curled up on his sofa trying to understand how things had gone so terribly wrong. All he had tried to do was respect Kurt. He loved him. He didn't want to take advantage. He didn't want him to be just one of his many hook ups. Kurt was special. He was, well, he was Kurt and Sebastian was...ugh! Sebastian was an absolute moron.

He had been so caught up in the awesomeness of everything that was Kurt that he hadn't seen it. “How could you be so stupid?” he internally screamed at himself. His eyes stung with impending tears that he refused to shed as he admitted to himself what he had previously refused to see. He was nothing more to Kurt than a rebound, a quick easy lay for Kurt to use to get over Blaine before moving on to the next more suitable guy.

Kurt's comment about Sebastian fucking half of France and New York or whatever, had cut deep and made it perfectly clear to Sebastian that Kurt saw him as nothing more than a cheap slut.

Maybe in the past that had been true but not anymore. It had been months since Sebastian had been with another man. Somewhere along the way spending time with Kurt had become a higher priority than getting laid. When had there been time anyway when they'd spent practically every night together with Seb feeding Kurt cheesecake and wiping away his tears? Puck had been right. He was so whipped. He wouldn't have minded either except his feelings obviously weren't reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys. It's gonna get worse before it gets better. :'(


	5. I miss you, babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebby attempts to cope without Kurt.

Kurt was fuming when he left Sebastian's apartment. He banged impatiently on the elevator button desperate to get away in case Sebastian tried to stop him but sadly he didn't.

Stepping outside into the street Kurt hissed as the cold air hit him and damn it! he'd left his favorite Valentino jacket, that Sebastian had borrowed, upstairs. It really would be handy now but he wasn't going back for it.

He couldn't face Sebastian. He felt humiliated and rejected and so horrible for slut-shaming his friend. Sebastian had been his rock recently and he didn't deserve that. It had been Kurt's bruised ego talking. Sebastian obviously wasn't attracted to him and as much as that hurt, Kurt just had to accept it. The only thing he could do now was put some space between them until he could reel in his feelings and get them under control. Time healed all wounds and he just needed time to get over Sebastian, like he had Blaine.

For the next 3 weeks Kurt actively avoided Sebastian. He stopped taking his calls or replying to his text messages. He stopped visiting their coffee shop and took extra hours at vogue.com. To fill the void he decided to start his own band, recruiting and making friends with an awesome fellow gay named Elliott and his fiancé Danny, conveniently they rehearsed Friday nights making it impossible for Kurt to attend Friday night dinners.

Sebastian was devastated about being shut out and didn't know how to cope. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and the inability to eat but everyday, needing to hear Kurt's voice he called his voice mail and left the same four word message "I miss you, Babe."

Kurt missed him too, more than he ever thought he could. He thought about Sebastian constantly. Listened to the voice mails over and over desperately fighting the urge to call him back but what was the point? Sebastian didn't want him. He just wanted to be friends and Kurt needed more than that. He needed Sebastian, all of Sebastian.

K<3S

It was Tuesday of their second week apart and Sebastian had just picked up a Starbucks coffee. The barista had not only been rude but also slow, making Sebastian late for his bioethics lecture and adding to his already filthy mood. He was running inattentively up First Avenue trying to make up time when he crashed into Blaine.

He'd been about to apologize but instead glared furiously when he recognized the shorter man. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. “Watch where you are going asshole!” he snapped at Blaine.

“Fuck you Sebastian,” Blaine sneered. 

“You couldn't handle me,” Sebastian retorted snidely.

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw Sebastian a cocky smirk. “Congratulations on my sloppy seconds.”

“Oh were you with Kurt Frodo?” Sebastian fought hard to stay calm. “I doubt he even remembers now that he's being satisfied by a real man.”

Blaine scoffed, deliberately knocking Sebastian's coffee from his hand to provoke him. As people walked around them on the pavement, Sebastian stepped forward, roughly grabbing Blaine by the neck of his shirt. He spoke fiercely through gritted teeth, his voice laced with hate. “Listen here you cheating asshat. Don't you ever come near my man or lay a hand on him ever again. I will end you. It will be slow and it will be painful and I will enjoy every second of it!”

Blaine swallowed hard. “You don't scare me,” he lied. 

Sebastian sniggered bitterly pushing Blaine away. “I'll end you!” he repeated savagely before continuing on his way.

He didn't look back. He was so furious that he forgot all about his lecture. How dare that fucking dwarf talk about Kurt like that after how he had treated him. Sebastian wouldn't tolerate it even if Kurt and he weren't on the best of terms right now. Sebastian sighed as he thought about his situation. He felt incredibly frustrated. He knew he probably shouldn't have lied to Blaine about being with Kurt but his temper had got the better of him. He also knew that he couldn't really physically end Blaine. He didn't want to stoop to the brunette's level but there was more than one way to hurt him and Sebastian knew exactly how. He immediately called his dad. Cameron Smythe would take care of everything. It was a no brainer. He'd never liked the Andersons. 

 

K<3S

 

At the end of the third week all of Kurt's friends, especially Puck, who was being driven crazy by Seb's incessant wallowing, had had enough.

"You missed Friday night dinner again last night," Puck accused when Kurt answered the phone.

"Work is hectic, and I had band practice" Kurt explained feebly.

"You need to talk to him Kurt. He misses you. We all do." Puck told him.

"I'm at work Noah, I don't have time for this," Kurt replied annoyed.

"I don't know what happened but.."

"No you don't!" Kurt snapped, "so just leave it alone."

"Fine," Puck sighed "Have a good day."

Pissed off, Kurt grunted ending the call.

Puck just turned to Sebastian "Sorry Buddy, I tried," he muttered in defeat.

Sebastian just shrugged. "Plenty more fish in the sea," he mused but they both knew he didn't mean it.

Still life had to go on, so that night when Jeff Sterling called inviting Sebastian out for a guys night he dressed himself up and went out.

Sebastian really needed to let his hair down and the ex Warblers knew how to party. Nights out with them tended to get pretty wild. They usually involved copious amounts of alcohol and other more illicit substances, being thrown out of numerous gay strip clubs, streaking, regrettable tattoos, dubious hook ups, often with each other and even the odd night spent drying out at the local police station. Lucky for them Cameron Smythe was a state's attorney with friends in high places.

This night wasn't shaping up to be any different. It was around 1am and they were all smashed. Jeff and Nick had just returned from the club's sketchy bathroom where they'd had a threesome with some doe eyed random they'd picked up. 'Straight' Trent had lost his wallet and had blown Thad in exchange for free drinks from him all night. Wes and David had shared a laced joint and were running around in each other's shirts (Wes's was inside out..oops) showing off David's newly pierced nipple to everyone. Hunter had disappeared long ago to God knows where while Sebastian by comparison had behaved relatively civilized.

Sure, he'd drunk excessively and slipped a few twenty dollar bills into a random strippers underwear. He'd even danced though not closely with a cute boy or two but honestly his heart wasn't in it. His heart was with a different boy, a way prettier boy than any he'd seen tonight, a boy with blue eyes and sass for miles, who lived in a loft in Bushwick. A boy named Kurt. He missed that boy so much.

"Where to next?" Nick yelled over the music.

"I think I'll just head home," Sebastian replied while the others decided they wanted to go to 'Get Punished'

"You're not leaving,"Jeff insisted. "It's only early. You and I haven't even hooked up yet."

Sebastian just shook his head. "I'm not in mood."

Jeff looked startled. "Since when aren't you on the mood to have your dick sucked?"

Sebastian glared at Jeff not bothering to reply.

"Have you met someone?" Jeff enquired hopefully.

"It's complicated," he sighed sadly, providing nothing more.

Jeff smiled encouragingly. "Good for you Seb. Is he hot?"

Sebastian nodded. "He's perfect."

"Then what are you doing here?" Jeff laughed. "Go get him!"

K<3S

For some strange reason, undoubtedly it was the excessive alcohol, Sebastian suddenly thought that 2am on a Saturday night, when he was drunk, sweaty, covered in glitter and stinking of strippers, was the perfect time to confess his love to Kurt.

Beaming from ear to ear he sprinted out of the club, straight for the subway, nearly being clipped by a cab as he ran across the street without looking.

The train journey, seemed to take forever but the closer he got the braver he felt. He dashed from the train, along the street and up the stairs to Kurt's apartment door.

Still incredibly drunk and looking totally disheveled, Sebastian banged loudly without any care for the neighbours. "Kurt?" He yelled. "Kurt? Open the door?"

"Shut the fuck up. It's the middle of the night." Someone yelled at him through the door across the hall but Sebastian just banged harder and yelled louder "Kurt! Kurt!"

"Sebastian Warbler?" Brittany questioned as she opened the door, in an oversized Brittany Spears tshirt and a pair of red lace boy leg briefs. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What's all the noise about? Don't you dare wake Lord Tubbington. He'll put a curse on us all if you do."

Sebastian giggled and hugged Brittany. "Sorry," he whispered. "Sorry Lord Tubbington."

"Sebastian? Lord Tubbington's not here. He's in the bedroom. Do you want to see him? You'll have to be quiet though."

"I want to see Kurt," Sebastian smiled  cheekily. "I love him but shhh don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Do you have any idea what time it is, you drunken floozy?" Santana interrupted coming from the bedroom.

"Do you have any idea how scary your bed hair is Satan?" Sebastian retorted.

"Hey, no!" Britt pointed a finger at Sebastian. "Be nice or I'll tell everyone your secret, even Lord Tubbington and you know how indiscreet he is. It will spread all through the online cat community like wild fire."

"I wish I lived in your head," he chuckled.

Woken by all the chatter Rachel and Finn wandered out into the living room.

"What's going on?" Rachel yawned.

"Fuck Seb, What happened to you dude? You look wrecked!" Finn laughed.

"Jeff," Sebastian uttered as if that explained everything because actually it totally did. "I want to see Kurt. Should I just go in."

"He's not here dude." Finn replied. "He's staying over at Elliott's."

"Elliott's? Whose Elliott?" Sebastian was almost afraid to ask. No one had mentioned an Elliott at any of their recent Friday night dinners.

"He's mega hot," Brittany sing songed.

"Great ass, amazing dancer,  his moves even make /my/ lady parts tingle," Santana was practically drooling.

"He's a cool steampunk glitter rock vampire with like tatts and guyliner and stuff," Brittany explained.

"He's a great singer," Finn piped in. "Plays guitar too."

"And he's really into fashion, even makes his own clothes," Rachel added.

None of them had thought to mention Elliott's long term relationship with his fiancé Danny. It wasn't their fault. It was after 2am and they were sleepy.

"He sounds perfect," Sebastian put on his bravest face.

"Here he is," Brittany offered Sebastian a framed photo off the shelf. It was a selfie of a very relaxed smiling Kurt sitting on the sofa being kissed on the cheek by an extremely attractive, dark haired bad boy. They made a very attractive couple, Sebastian noticed jealously.

He bit his bottom lip, noting with relief that Kurt's eye had healed since he'd last seen him. "Cute," he acknowledged reluctantly.

Britt took back the photo and placed it on the shelf. Sebastian stared, or more accurately glared at it, seemingly unable to look away. He was crushed. While he'd been moping around, pining after Kurt some bad ass 'glitter rock vampire' had moved in and stole him away and even worse Kurt had let him.

Sebastian suddenly felt sick.  
"I'm going to........" He scurried quickly to the bathroom, making it just in time to lift the toilet seat before he vomited.

He heard his friends laughing as he continued to heave.

"I'm going back to bed," Rachel yawned again. "C'mon Finn, Good night guys."

"Me too," Santana replied. "Night."

"I won't be a minute,"Britt answered kissing Santana chastely on the corner of her mouth before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay, Sebastian Warbler?" She asked kindly, kneeling beside Sebastian where he hugged the toilet bowl. She rubbed his back affectionately.

"Too much bourbon," Sebastian complained.

"I'll get you some water and you can rest on the sofa."

"Thanks, water would be great." Sebastian attempted to get up but another wave of nausea hit him and he violently spewed again. "Ugh just kill me," he begged no one in particular.

Britt brought him the bottle of water and helped him up.

"I should just go home," he told her. Normally he'd have happily taken the sofa but Elliott had kissed Kurt there and he was afraid to wonder what else they had done on it. Probably things he and Kurt had never done. He just couldn't sleep there and it wasn't like he could sleep in Kurt's bed either because that was Kurt's and Elliott's bed now not Kurt's and Sebastian's.

He sipped his water and walked to the door, now incredibly sober. "I'll see you for Friday night dinner."

Britt nodded, kissing his cheek. She turned out the lights after he was gone and went to bed.

Sebastian took a taxi home, curled up in bed with Puck as he sometimes did when things were really bad and prayed for sleep. It didn't come. His mind raced with thoughts of Kurt, Kurt's eyes, his beautiful soft lips, his flawless pale skin, his tight perky ass,  his hot sexy voice as it moaned Sebastian's name.

"Dude?" Puck cut into his thoughts, "that better not be your boner poking me in the back."

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry Puckerman you're not my type."

Puck smirked. "Too much man for you huh?"

"Something like that," Sebastian laughed." Seriously though what do you know about Elliott?"

"I haven't met him but apparently he makes incredible curries.

"Hmmm," Sebastian hummed, "Not really what I meant."

"And Kurt really seems to like him."

"Yeah," Seb sighed, "That's what I was afraid of."


	6. Kurtie's threesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt becomes closer to his new friends.

The weekend had been really busy for Kurt and his band. They were throwing a party the following Saturday so they could practice performing for an audience. Kurt was determined that they be flawless so he had designed a strict rehearsal schedule stretching from Friday evening to Sunday morning. He'd barely allowed them time to eat and had even spent the weekend staying on Elliott and Danny's sofa bed so he wouldn't waste time traveling.

By Sunday Kurt was very impressed with their efforts. Their song choices were quirky and fun, with a few originals thrown in and definitely not a Journey song in sight. Danny sounded incredible on the bass, Elliott's guitar solos were amazing and he and Elliott were harmonising perfectly.

"I'm excited," Kurt announced bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "We sound really good."

Danny nodded in agreement as he put his bass away. "Maybe you shouldn't have had that last can of Red Bull," He laughed watching Kurt jump around.

Kurt grinned back. "Shut up!"

"Leave him alone Dan. He's precious." Elliott winked at his fiancé smirking.

Kurt blushed. He loved hanging out with Elliott and Danny. Unlike his room mates, they were so positive and complimentary and great for his self esteem. Elliott was becoming a great friend and Kurt really liked Danny too. Danny was the perfect match for Elliott, tall, attractive, edgy, (with his tattoos and lip piercing) but with a generous nature and great sense of humour. Kurt admired his talents as a musician and loved his thick blonde hair.  
[nb. I picture Danny as a tatted goth Joey Graceffa]

"So who do we invite to this Shindig?" Elliott asked.

"I thought I'd just send out a text to my friends and work colleagues,"  
Kurt replied. "There's less pressure if we keep it casual."

"What about the infamous Sebastian?" Elliott raised an eyebrow in question. "I want to meet him and maybe he'll think of you differently once he sees how sexy you look rocking out on stage."

"Hmmm" Kurt hummed. "I don't know." The mere idea of seeing Sebastian again scared Kurt. Returning to the friend-zone when his feelings were just growing stronger seemed unbearable.

"I think you should at least ask him," Danny suggested. "You are totally hot when you get those hips moving, plus I'm curious to meet the man who has sent our little Kurtie's heart all a flutter."

"I hate you," Kurt blushed as his band mates laughed. "I have a picture I can show you." He pulled out his phone, looking through his photos, suddenly noticing that most of the 329 he had were of Sebastian. "That's him," Kurt offered his phone to Danny showing him a pic of Seb pulling a goofy face.

Danny grinned. "Aww Kurtie, He's adorable, what gorgeous green eyes."

"He's amazing,"Kurt smiled sadly.  
Elliott looked sympathetically at his friend. He thought Kurt was wonderful. What was wrong with this Sebastian guy? He was really missing out. "Call him Kurt, he cared enough to help you get over your ex."

Kurt waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Enough about my pathetic love life,” he shrugged. "How about we try that last song again?"  
"No!" The couple screamed in unison. "Enough!"  
Kurt raised his hands defensively. "Ok! Ok!" he laughed.

Elliott reheated leftovers from last night's green chicken curry and the men sat out on the patio in the sun finalising party details as they ate.  
"This curry is amazing," Kurt moaned obscenely. "You have to come over this week and cook for Friday night dinner. It might be tolerable if you're there."

"I'd love to," Elliott clapped his hands together in joy.

"No," Danny pouted. "Not this week, You know I have to work late that's why we can't rehearse."

"Aww baby, you can come next time. At least if I go to Kurt's I won't be home alone."

"Yeah ok," Danny conceded,"but you better bring me home some left overs."

"Of course sweetie," Elliott kissed Danny softly. Kurt watched the engaged couple enviously. He couldn't help wondering where Sebastian was right now or what he might be doing.

After lunch Elliott and Danny walked Kurt to the subway. Elliott hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. 

"See you on Friday," he grinned. "Sebastian too, right? It's been decided."

Kurt nodded hesitantly. "I can't avoid him forever."

"Atta boy." Elliott hugged him again.

"Hey, My turn," Danny nudged Elliott aside hugging Kurt and giving his ass a playful squeeze as he pulled away.

Kurt let out a little squeak making Danny chuckle. "Next time we're so having a threesome," he teased.

Elliott shook his head and shrugged in amusement.

"In your dreams," Kurt sassed boarding the train.

 

K<3S

"Are you coming to Kurt's party on Saturday night?" Puck asked handing Seb a beer and flopping down beside him on the sofa. It was Wednesday night and the room mates were playing NBA2K16 on the Xbox. Seb had won the last game 42-38.

"Kurt's having a party?" Seb gulped down his beer trying not to look hurt. "I still haven't heard from him. I fucking miss him."

"I'm sorry dude," Puck replied. "Yeah, his new band is gonna be playing or some shit. It's at Elliott's place."

"Elliott's huh? That's just perfect," Sebastian grimaced.

"You should come," Puck suggested.

"Maybe," Sebastian offered. "I may have other plans."

Sebastian wasn't going to the party. He knew Kurt and he was sure that if Kurt wanted him there he would have invited him. There was no way he was gate crashing. He had too much pride for that especially when it was at Elliott's place. It would just be too awkward. He wasn't ready to see Kurt with someone else. It would hurt too much.

K<3S

Elliott arrived at Kurt's at about lunch time on Friday. Santana greeted him at the door. He was wearing ripped white skinny jeans, a black and white tshirt and an amazing pair of white bejewelled ankle boots. He looked hot.

"I love your boots," Santana complimented him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank you honey. You're so sweet." He kissed her on both cheeks "Is Kurt ready? We're going grocery shopping.

"Sounds thrilling," Santana replied sarcastically. "Can you get coffee filters please? We're almost out."

"Of course baby girl," Elliott took out his phone adding it to the list. He liked Santana and she was fond of him too.

"Kurt's just doing his face. Do you want a coffee while you wait? I just put on a pot."

"Sure, I could use one," Elliott grinned following Santana to the kitchen.

"Late night?"

"And an early morning, if you know what I mean," he winked.

"Danny's a lucky man," Santana handed Elliott his coffee.

"So am I," he responded taking a sip.

Kurt joined them pouring himself a cup. "Hey El," he gave Elliott an awkward one armed side hug. "Awesome boots."

"Hey Kurtie, looking hot honey," he squeezed Kurt back then looked him up and down. Kurt smiled appreciating the compliment. He'd chosen his outfit very carefully knowing he'd be seeing Sebastian later. He'd gone with a simple white shirt, open at the neck, a black vest with his favourite hippo broach pinned to the lapel and matching black pants that were practically painted on. He knew it was a conservative outfit for him but Sebastian didn't like his 'girl' clothes.

He was kinda freaking out about seeing Sebastian later. It had been a month since their fight. Seb was still leaving daily messages and Kurt still listened to them on repeat without replying. He missed Sebastian and had decided that being friends had to better than nothing. He still wanted more, probably always would, but he'd just have to take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was such a short chapter about nothing. I promise there is good stuff coming.


	7. Friday night dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the star crossed (potential) lovers reunite.

Sebastian and Puck stopped and bought beer on the way to Friday night dinner. Drinking made Kurt's absence almost tolerable for Sebastian.

"Something smells good, I'm guessing Rachel's not cooking," Seb called from where he kicked off his shoes by the door. 

“Hey!” Rachel protested.

“I come in peace,” Seb grinned at her. “I even bought beer.”

"Just toss it in the fridge," Finn suggested from his place beside Rachel on the sofa. Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the floor with Lord Tubbington. The group were watching old high school videos. "Hey that's me!' Puck laughed high-fiving Finn before sitting down.  
"Dude!" Finn greeted him grinning.

"Where will I find a bottle opener?" Seb asked as he entered the kitchen, distracted by the television.

"Second drawer," Kurt replied.

Sebastian stopped short in shock. "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled cautiously. "You look good Sebby." Kurt noticed he'd lost a little weight and he looked tired. "I love your shirt. Looks familiar."

"It's a Kurt Hummel original," Sebastian supplied proudly. "It's my favourite shirt."

Kurt smiled as butterflies swirled in his stomach. Shouldn't they hug? He really wanted to hug.

Sebastian melted. Kurt had the cutest smile. "Your eye healed," he stated the obvious. "You look great too, Babe."

"He does doesn't he? He's gorgeous," Elliott stepped forward, wiping his hand on his apron and offering it to Sebastian. "I'm Elliott."

"Oh right, Elliott, Hi," Sebastian frowned but took his hand and shook it, juggling the beer awkwardly. “I'm Sebastian.”

"Let me put that in the fridge for you," Kurt offered taking the beer from Sebastian's grasp.

"Thanks," Seb uttered leering at Kurt's ass as he bent over to put the bottles away. He couldn't help it. Kurt looked sexy as fuck in those pants. They were so tight that there was no way he could be wearing underwear underneath.

Sebastian groaned under his breath and subconsciously licked his lips. Elliott watched on amused. There was no way this guy wasn't into Kurt. Elliott was going to have some fun with this.

"Did you want a beer now Sebastian?" Kurt asked totally oblivious to the ogling.

"Umm...yeah...great, thanks," Sebastian floundered.

The beer overflowed slightly as Kurt opened it and he licked the offending liquid from his hand before handing the bottle to Sebastian.

Sebastian was dying. That was Kurt's tongue and he remembered how good that tongue had felt on his neck, brushing against his lips, in his mouth. He was becoming flustered. "Fuck, Sebastian get a grip!" He coached himself in his thoughts. "He's not yours. He has a boyfriend."

"It's really..um..hot in here," Seb stuttered pulling at his collar. He sipped his beer.

"It's always hot when Kurt's around," Elliott teased slapping Kurt's ass playfully.

Kurt giggled. "Oh El, Stop it."

...And that was enough to bring Sebastian crashing back to reality. He finally took in the scene of domesticity surrounding him. Elliott, in his fucking apron, tending to numerous pans on the stove top, looked totally at home here in Kurt's kitchen with Kurt by his side assisting...and fuck that really stung.

Sebastian decided right then that he didn't like Elliott. It was wasn't any thing personal. He was probably a really nice guy, after all Kurt liked him. It was just on principle. Elliott, who was even more attractive in reality than in his photo, who was muscular, whose long legs went for miles, and whose fucking hair was flawlessly styled, had stolen /his/ Kurt. He despised him.

"Pass me the chopped coriander honey," Elliott asked.

"Which one is the coriander El?" Kurt asked cluelessly. He was a good cook but he'd never made curry before.

"I'm just the apprentice," he explained to Sebastian when Elliott rolled his eyes mockingly and pointed to the chopping board on the counter.

"Right," Sebastian replied. He'd never felt so awkward.

Kurt felt it too. "I've missed you too," he finally blurted out louder than he'd intended. "I got all your messages," his voice softened, "and I want you to know I missed you too."

"Sure," Seb shrugged.

Kurt just looked back sadly as Elliott reached for the coriander himself and stirred it in. "I'd leave you two alone to talk," Elliott interrupted "but I'm kinda..." he pointed to the pans on the stove "busy."

"It's fine," Sebastian muttered. "I wouldn't want to drag your boyfriend away."

"My what?!" "His what?!" Kurt and Elliott replied in shocked unison.

"Boyfriend," Sebastian replied lamely.

Elliott burst out laughing. "Oh no no no no sweetie, you've got it all wrong. I'm already spoken for." He lifted his hand flashing his white gold and diamond engagement ring at Sebastian. "Plus honey bee," he went on to explain, "Our precious Kurtie here only has eyes for one man."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Sebastian looked totally lost. "I thought..." His voice drifted off.  
"We're just band mates," Kurt supplied wondering why it would even matter to Sebastian. "Were you jealous Sebby?"

"No," Sebastian answered too quickly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes but let it go.

"Elliott's fiancé plays in our band,"

"He's the hot bass player," Elliott added.

"Ok," Seb chewed his bottom lip. "That's cool."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He just stood and stared at Sebastian, Mostly because Sebastian was there, and he was beautiful and he could.

"Are you checking me out?" Sebastian teased.

Kurt blushed. "Umm no," he lied. "Just noticed that you've lost a little weight."

"I lost my best friend," he explained.

"I'm sorry," Kurt offered.

"Yeah," Sebastian looked down at his feet.

Kurt wanted to reach for him, hold him, tell him he'd never let him go again. Kiss him, drag him off to bed and do the filthiest things imaginable to him, instead he just echoed him. "Yeah."  
Elliott couldn't stand the sexual tension any longer. He cleared his throat. "Dinner's ready," he interrupted.

K<3S

Sebastian eagerly took the seat beside Kurt at dinner. Elliott sat across from them beside Puck. Everyone filled their plates with food and the conversation and drinks flowed cheerfully as they all complimented Elliott on his cooking and shared their highlights from the week.

Finn had found twenty dollars on the subway and was totally stoked about that. Rachel had got a callback for an audition she thought she had tanked. Santana had bought a new vibrator which both her and Britt were pleased about and which seemed to interest Puck immensely.

"What about you Seb?" Santana prompted knowingly. "What's been the best thing about your week?"

Sebastian thought for a second. He wanted to swipe everything from the tabletop and jump up there and scream for the whole street to hear. "It's Kurt, seeing Kurt, being here with Kurt," He couldn't do that though, instead he smiled simply saying "I found that R5 CD I'd been searching for."

"Speaking of CD's, I was talking to my 'rents last night and the hobbit's label dumped him. He's back in Ohio living with Karofsky," Puck laughed.

"Really?" Finn looked surprised. "I wonder what happened?"

"Karma is such a bitch. Serves the prick right," Santana smiled.

"I wouldn't have bought his stupid music anyway," Brittany contributed. "He's such a mean dolphin."

Sebastian remained silent. He sat back smugly in his chair, smirking.

How'd you do it Sebastian?" Rachel demanded, looking Seb right in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rachel," Sebastian's grin widened.

"Really though?" Rachel pushed.

"Well..." Sebastian began. "I literally ran into Blanderson on the street a couple of weeks ago on my way to class and he was acting all mouthy and arrogant and totally pissed me off.”

Everyone at the table look concerned.

“You didn't mention anything,” Puck interrupted. “I would have helped you hide his body.”

Sebastian smirked. “Anyway it turns out after chatting with my dad that he went to Harvard with Terence Daniels, the CEO of Anderson's record label and I might of insisted that dad accidentally let it slip during their monthly golf game that Blaine had assaulted his ex-boyfriend. It seems that wasn't the kind of image the label was wanting to project, so they dumped his ass."

Kurt was shocked. The entire group was. "Sebby?...Really?...You did that for me...even when I wasn't talking to you?" Kurt clarified.

"I'd do any...um...he had to pay for it Kurt. He hurt you. He cheated on you, more than once. He even hit you, Babe. I couldn't let that go. Sure, we could all have knocked down his door and torn him a new asshole but those wounds heal. He'll remember this forever."

Kurt didn't know what to say. 'I love you' came to mind but it wasn't the right time.

"Thank you," Kurt was emotional. He kissed Sebastian's cheek. "You're amazing Sebby."

"I'll remember not to mess with you," Elliott sounded impressed. "You're a total bad ass bitch."

Sebastian grinned. Maybe Elliott wasn't so bad after all.

"You haven't shared your high for the week," Seb prompted Elliott in an attempt to befriend him.

"Hmmm," Elliott winked at Kurt. "Oh that's too easy. It's got be Kurtie's perky little ass in those deliciously tight tight pants."

Santana and Puck burst into hysterical laughter as Kurt blushed furiously.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh my," Rachel grinned.

"I didn't see yet," Brittany whined.

"Wouldn't you agree Sebastian?" Elliott teased. "I mean you were practically drooling in the kitchen."

Sebastian blushed squirming uncomfortably and avoiding Kurt's gaze. "Ha! You're hilarious."

Elliott chuckled, mocking Seb.

"I need to use the bathroom," Sebastian stood up.

"Going to rub one out dude?" Puck joked. The whole table erupted into laughter as Sebastian flipped him the bird. "Fuck off Puckerman," he smirked.

The conversation had moved on by the time Sebastian had taken his seat back beside Kurt.

"You were totally jealous of El when you thought we were together," Kurt nudged him.

"You were going to have a party and not invite me," Sebastian accused.

"I didn't think you'd come,"

"I wouldn't have," Sebastian confirmed.

"My band is playing. I've love you to be there," Kurt squeezed Seb's hand.

"Ok," Sebastian agreed. "Sounds fun."

Kurt grinned brightly. "Were you really checking out my ass in the kitchen?"

"It's a great ass," Sebastian blushed lightly.

Kurt giggled. "Oh Sebby, I've missed you."

Sebastian sighed. "What happened that night Kurt? I was just trying to respect you and then you completely shut me off."

"I don't want to have this conversation here in front of everyone," Kurt spoke firmly.

"Fine," Sebastian pouted.

Kurt stroked Sebastian's cheek tenderly with his thumb. "I said not here Sebby, not not ever," he spoke softly.

The nickname and the oddly intimate touch melted Sebastian.

"What if you come home with me tonight?" he whispered against Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked at him questionably.

"We can talk there," he added.


	8. Getting down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian does Kurt a favor :)

After dinner, Brittany and Santana cleared the table.

"I promised Danny the leftovers, do you have any Tupperware?" Elliott asked.

"Bottom corner cupboard," Brittany pointed. "I hope you'll cook for us again. That meal was really good plus you really are the prettiest unicorn that Kurt has ever brought home with your special  
sparkly shoes."

"Thank you sweetie, I'm sure I'll be back soon plus you're coming to the party tomorrow aren't you?"

"Of course, we are." She confirmed. "Are you a fairy? You can tell me the truth."

Elliott laughed. "Maybe part fairy."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew it."

Elliott was still packing up the left overs when Sebastian approached him in the kitchen.

"I know we just met but I was wondering if you might do me a favour?" Sebastian asked secretly.

Elliott eyed him dubiously.

"I want to do something special for Kurt and I need your help. It would mean a lot to me. He means a lot to me. Please?" Sebastian was practically begging.

"Kurt's a sweetheart," Elliott still seemed wary.

"He's the best," Sebastian agreed. "Will you help me?"

"Yeah ok, if it's for Kurt, maybe," Elliott agreed cautiously.  
"What do you need?"

"Well......" Sebastian to began to explain.

 

K<3S

 

Sebastian unlocked his door and Kurt followed him inside.

"Well here we are," Sebastian turned on the light and gestured around his apartment. He felt so awfully nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Yes," Kurt took a quick glance around. "Here we are."

"Would you like a drink, Babe?" Seb asked as he kicked off his shoes

"Yes please," Kurt smiled nervously removing his shoes too before sitting in the arm chair.

"We have one last bottle of the red wine you love or would you prefer diet coke?" He asked politely.

"Let's share the wine," Kurt suggested. "Can I help with anything?"

"I got it, Babe," Sebastian retreated to the kitchen. He set about collecting the wine glasses, wine and throwing together a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Would you mind if I put on some music?" Kurt called from the living room.

"Sure, go ahead."

Kurt got up and picked up the iPod from the docking station.

"What's the passcode on your iPod?"

"Oh...umm...just bring it here. I'll put in for you." Sebastian sounded flustered.

Don't you trust me with your iPod passcode?" Kurt frowned entering the kitchen. “I've already seen all your nudes.”

"It's not that," Seb assured him looking slightly embarrassed.

"Then just tell me Sebby," Kurt pushed.

"It's ....." he mumbled inaudibly, avoiding eye contact.

"Huh?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I missed that."

"It's Kurt," Sebastian admitted. He was mortified. "Are you happy? The passcode is Kurt,"

Kurt grinned, putting in the code, 5878 as he returned to the living room. He returned the iPod to the docking station and hit shuffle. Mika's 'Love Today' began to play.

Singing along softly, Kurt walked over to the window, looking outside. His name was Seb's iPod passcode. He was touched. He couldn't believe it. That was the sweetest thing ever. Sebby could be so cute sometimes. Actually, Kurt corrected himself, Sebby was cute all the time.

Seb walked up and stood close behind him, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder and awkwardly passing him his wine. It felt good to have Seb this close again.

"What ya doing?" Seb asked curiously.

"Just thinking," Kurt leaned back into Sebastian's body and took a sip of his wine. "Why is my name your passcode?"

Seb blushed and hid his face in Kurt's neck. "You know why," he mumbled.

Kurt's skin tingled at the touch of Sebastian's warm breath. "I really don't," he murmured. He needed to hear him say it.

"It's because I like you, babe. I really really like you. I maybe even love you," Sebastian babbled. "and before you say anything I know you don't feel like that about me but I was so jealous when I thought you were dating Elliott, who is very hot by the way, though not as hot as you. I know I'm your best friend and you need me to get over Blaine and I could maybe be happy with the whole friends with benefits thing..."

Kurt put his wine down on the window sill and turned to face Sebastian as he rambled. He placed a finger to Sebastian's lips.

"Shhhh baby, breathe."

Sebastian stopped talking and took a deep breath.

Kurt took his wine glass from him placing it beside his by the window. He grasped both Seb's hands in his own. Neither boy spoke for a moment as they looked into each other's faces.

"You think Elliott is hot?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Seriously babe? That's what you go out of what I just said." Sebastian shook his head. He stroked Kurt's cheek. "No one is as hot as you."

"I do have a great ass," Kurt joked.

"You have an incredible ass," Sebastian reached down gripping it tight pulling Kurt hard against him.

Kurt removed Seb's hands and stepped aside picking up his wine glass. He sipped the crimson liquid and walked over sitting on the sofa.

Sebastian frowned. He had just kinda confessed his love for Kurt and been totally rejected. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. How had he got all the signals so crossed?

Kurt picked up some cheese and a cracker.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He asked taking a bite. "Mmmm good cheese."

"It's an Australian brie," Sebastian provided, “from the deli down the street.” He felt so confused. He sat down with Kurt waiting for him to finish eating.

"I'm over Blaine, Sebastian, thanks to you," he sounded grateful when he finally spoke. "I don't need you anymore for that."

Sebastian didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to be jealous of Elliott," he continued, "though his fiancé did offer me a threesome," Kurt laughed. Sebastian didn't. "What happened that night Sebby? You mentioned being friends with benefits just now but you're not even attracted to me."

Sebastian grimaced. "Why would you think I'm not attracted to you? I always tell you how hot you are."

"You didn't want me," Kurt looked down.

"Fuck!" Seb cursed. "Of course I wanted you. I want you all the time. I want you right now but that night wasn't the right time Kurt. You were hurt and vulnerable. I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"So you thought rejecting me was better?" Kurt was struggling to understand.

"In my mind it wasn't a rejection Babe, it was a postponement. I didn't want to be the rebound guy. The one that got you over Blaine only to be discarded."

"And then I discarded you." Kurt sounded regretful.

"And then you discarded me," Sebastian confirmed. "I wanted our first time to be special Kurt. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted."

"I thought you just wanted to be friends," Kurt explained.

"I do want to be your friend,"

Kurt's face dropped. "I'm so confused."

"But I want so much more too," Sebastian continued.

"I can't do friends with benefits."

"Oh ok," Sebastian didn't want to do that either but he wanted Kurt to be his.

"You know I'm not that kind of guy, Sebby."

"I know," Sebastian agreed.

Kurt finished his wine and took Seb's hands again. He looked up into Sebastian's startling green eyes. "They were so beautiful, It would be so easy to get lost in them," he realised to himself.

"I thought about you everyday Sebby, nearly every minute of every day. I missed you so much. When you walked into my kitchen today I got butterflies. I was finally able to release the breath I'd been holding for the past month. I know it's corny but I dont even care. I need you Sebastian. You make my world complete."

Sebastian flashed a cocky smirk. "Is that so?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well if you really need me Kurt, I guess I could do you a favour and be your boyfriend or something," he suggested casually.

"I really need you," Kurt confirmed smirking. Only Sebastian could think that being someone's boyfriend was doing them a favour. "You'd do that for me?" he laughed.

Sebastian laughed too, nodding.

"I'd do anything for you, Babe.”

“Well there is one thing,” Kurt prompted

“Really?” Sebastian raised an eye brow suggestively.

"Yeah, you could refill my wine glass," Kurt teased.

"Sure," Sebastian grinned "but I think I'll kiss you first."

Sebastian's heart pounded in his chest as he gazed lustfully into Kurt's eyes. His breath caught as he tenderly cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned in brushing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt closed his eyes and responded instantly with increasing pressure. He buried his hand in the back of Sebastian's hair, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue between his new boyfriend's wet lips.

Being kissed by Sebastian was everything Kurt had ever imagined it would be. It was sweet but intensely passionate. His lips were soft and pliant. He tasted like wine and something uniquely Sebastian. It was entirely intoxicating and Kurt couldn't get enough.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into his lap and they clung desperately to each other as lips slid and tongues danced harmoniously together. Somewhere in the lustful delirium Kurt had lost his shirt and Sebastian was delighting in exploring his porcelain skin with his teeth and tongue.

"You're so beautiful, Babe,"Sebastian panted. He gripped Kurt's ass with both hands as he sucked and nipped down Kurt's collar bone. "I want you so bad."

Kurt pulled back from where he had his face buried in Sebastian's neck. He smiled admiring his handiwork. He licked the purplish bruise forming below Sebastian ear and whispered daringly, "Prove it!"

Sebastian growled, smirking as he pulled his own shirt over his head. Without a word he flipped them over, trapping Kurt against the sofa with his body as Kurt writhed beneath him. "Babe, You make me so hard," Sebastian moaned, looking down into his lover's eyes and rutting against him. 

Kurt gasped as their hard cocks brushed together deliciously through their clothing. "Too many clothes," he whined breathlessly as he thrust up against Sebastian.

Unwilling or perhaps unable to stop kissing, they struggled clumsily to get eachother's remaining clothes off. They paused laughing when they tumbled heavily to the floor trying to peel off Kurt's pants.

"I knew you'd gone commando. So hot." Sebastian growled before asking. "Are you okay?”

"I'm perfect," Kurt smiled as he straddled Sebastian.

"Yes you are. Fuck, look at you. You're gorgeous," Seb trailed his fingers down Kurt's abs as he spoke.

Kurt leaned down claiming Sebastian's lips again. "Is our first time really going to be on floor?" He questioned.

"Should I have laid down flower petals?" Seb teased.

Kurt's eye's narrowed. He pinched Sebastian's right nipple, twisting just enough.

"Ow," Sebastian glared playfully.

"Then stop being a bitch," Kurt smirked grinding his ass down against Seb. "I've waited a long time for this."

"Then shut up and get on with it," Sebastian whined, taking Kurt's cock loosely in his fist and stroking him slowly.

Kurt moaned, bucking into Sebastian's hand but not getting nearly enough of the friction he sought. "You're such a tease," he growled, squeezing Sebastian's fist to tighten his grasp... Now that felt like heaven.

"I wanna taste you," Sebastian pleaded desperately. "I wanna ride you," Kurt responded seductively, gazing deeply into his partners lust blown eyes before kissing him hungrily.

"I like how you think," Sebastian muttered breathlessly between kisses. He gently rolled Kurt off him and got to his feet pulling Kurt up with him. He gripped his ass and pulled him hard against him, lifting him from the floor and wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist.

Kurt whimpered, grinding against Sebastian. He felt so good. Everything felt so good. Kurt was tingling from head to toe. He was so in love with this amazing man. He didn't want this night to ever end. "Take me to bed," he panted against Sebastian ear. "I can't wait any more. I need you inside me."

Sebastian groaned nipping at his lover's neck as he carried him to the bedroom. He laid Kurt gently on the bed taking a moment to just look at him. He was breathtaking. "Wow!! Fuck Kurt. You're so fucking hot."

"Are you just going to stand there looking at me?" Kurt complained making grabby hands at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "Is there something you want babe?"

"Just you," Kurt smiled affectionately. “Make love to me, Sebby.”  
Sebastian smiled back joining Kurt on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this? That you want me?" Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes as he reached blindly into his drawer in search of lube and a condom.

Kurt took Sebastian's other hand and wrapped it around his erection. "Are you kidding? Doesn't that feel like I want you?”

"Ohhhh Kurt," Sebastian mewled, as Kurt suddenly took control, roughly pushing him back onto the mattress and climbing into his lap. Impatiently Kurt snatched the condom from Sebastian and slid it on him, applying lube liberally.

He gripped the base of Sebastian's dick and lowered himself down, keening as he impaled himself on his boyfriend's generous cock. "So big," he gasped.

Seb gripped Kurt's hips. He bit his lip emotionally, looking beyond Kurt's face almost into his soul. "Kurt," he murmured feeling overwhelmed as Kurt slowly began to move. Sebastian had had sex alot with a lot of different guys but it had never felt like this before. This was so different. This is what love felt like and Sebastian loved Kurt.

The room was filled with moans. Sebastian met Kurt thrust for thrust as he gained momentum. They kissed each other passionately, biting and clawing at each other desperately.

"Sebby," Kurt gasped as Sebastian grazed his prostate sending pleasure throughout him. "So good baby, Fuck!"

"So...c...close," Seb stuttered and grasped Kurt's cock jerking him off expertly. "Come for me Kurt."

Kurt chanted Sebastian's name as he rode him faster, slamming himself down hard then thrusting up into Seb's hand. He threw his head back and dug his nails into Sebastian's thighs, shuddering in ecstasy as he came hard over Seb's hand and chest.

Sebastian watched the beautiful man above him in awe.

"Gorgeous," he whispered as he thrust up into Kurt one final time, releasing into the condom as Kurt clenched around him.

A tear rolled down Sebastian's cheek as he pulled Kurt down and kissed him tenderly.

"Sebby? Honey?" Noticing, Kurt gently climbed off Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him ignoring the mess.

Seb sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Sorry, I'm ok. That was just..." he trailed off. "I need to clean up."

Sebastian got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Kurt on the bed and closing the door behind him. He disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up. He splashed cool water on his face feeling overwhelmed as he eyed his bedraggled reflection in the mirror. This experience with Kurt had been so intimate, so incredible, so intense. He'd never felt like this before. He didn't know how to deal with it. Tears flowed down Sebastian's face.

Kurt collapsed back onto the mattress looking repeatedly at the closed bathroom door, frowning. He'd just had the best sex of his life with the man he loved. It had been amazing, so passionate. They had been so connected. Of course Kurt had always known it would be like that with Seb but then he'd cried. Sebastian had cried. No one had ever cried after sex with Kurt before. Was it regret? Kurt didn't think he could face that, not now he knew how perfect they were together. What if Sebastian broke up with him? Had this been a big mistake? He was still lost in self doubt when Sebastian returned from the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked gently noting Sebastian's red puffy eyes as he reached for him.

Seb nodded timidly. “That was....”

“Incredible?” Kurt prompted.

“Yes,” Sebastian agreed as he wrapped himself around Kurt, “and very intimate. I don't usually do intimate.”

Kurt held him close and kissed him softly. “You don't regret it do you?” Kurt mumbled avoiding eye contact.

Sebastian frowned. “How could you ask me that? I've wanted this for so long. Ever since you first shook my hand in the Lima Bean in high school if I'm honest.”

“You only did 20 minute relationships in high school,” Kurt teased.

“I doubt I'd have even lasted 20 minutes with you back then,” Sebastian grinned. “I always thought you were so damn hot.”

“You hated me,” Kurt laughed.

“I really didn't,” Sebastian reassured him. “Our verbal sparring used to turn me on so much. I cant tell you how many times I got myself off thinking about you.”

Kurt blushed and slapped Seb's chest playfully. “Pervert!”

Sebastian chuckled.

“So was I as good in reality?” Kurt queried cautiously.

“Even better,” Seb kissed him. “I expected you to be sweet and gentle but look at me covered in scratches and bruises. You're a wild cat.”

Kurt grinned, gently tracing a scratch down Seb's chest with his fingertip. “I'm sorry, I kinda lost control there for a bit.” 

“Don't apologize, Babe. It was super hot.”

“Really?” Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow as his hand wandered lower down Sebastian's body.

“Mmm,” Sebastian agreed, already half hard. “Round two?”

“Hell yes!” Kurt giggled pulling Seb on top of him and kissing him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringing here*  
> Sorry my smut writing is so sub-standard.  
> The sex was supposed to fun but intense   
> I'm not sure if I got that across.


	9. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian surprises Kurt at the party but unfortunately he's not the only one.
> 
> Warning for minor non-consent.

 

Kurt and Sebastian were still asleep, curled up naked in each other's arms when Puck returned home from the loft the next morning with coffee.

Without even considering that the couple might want some privacy he strode into Sebastian's bedroom and sat on the edge of his room mate's bed, waving a coffee cup under Seb's nose.

“Fuck off Puckerman,” Seb groaned sleepily, pulling the blankets up over Kurt to protect his boyfriend's modesty. "I seriously need to get a lock on my door."

“That's a bit harsh” Puck teased. “You should be in a good mood, you obviously got lucky. Wasn't Kurtie any good? I always imagined he'd be a wild thing in the sack.”

Seb frowned jealously. "Why are you imagining having sex with Kurt?”he snapped.

Puck smirked deviously enjoying getting under Seb's skin. “Oh geez relax Sebastian. I often thought you'd be pretty decent too."

"How flattering,” Sebastian sounded unamused.

"Look I'm only human. You saw Kurtie's ass in those pants last night. Now that's a party even I'd RSVP to.”

Kurt grinned and swung his hand lazily in Puck's direction.“That party is by invitation only Noah and I'm sorry sweetie but you're not on the list."

Ignoring Sebastian's smug smirk Puck dodged Kurt's playful swing easily. He shrugged. "Never say never. You know you wanna get a taste of this," Puck gestured down his body.

Sebastian laughed shaking his head. "Umm no we don't. It's been a while has it Puck? So long that you've even forgotten you're straight?"

"Don't he heterophobic,"Noah grunted in disgust turning to Kurt "What's a little three way between old friends?" he winked.

Kurt laughed. "Noah, you're a sick man. I'm not sharing Sebby with anyone, now get out,” He pulled Sebastian closer and kissed him tenderly. “Morning boyfriend.”

Puck's eyes widened as he stood up. “Finally!”

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips. “Morning Babe.”

“and Noah?” Kurt added unable to pull his gaze from Sebastian, "On your way out please leave the coffees.”

Noah nodded. He placed the cups on the side table and left the room, smiling from ear to ear. He was happy for his friends.

 

K<3S

 

Hours later, fed, showered and dressed, Kurt reluctantly dragged himself from Sebastian's embrace.

"No Babe, don't go," Seb whined grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him back against him. "Stay with me," he pouted.

Kurt giggled. "You're so needy Sebby."

Sebastian scoffed.

"And so cute," Kurt added kissing Sebastian's nose.

"Shut up," Sebastian blushed.

"It's not like I want to leave you honey," Kurt reassured his boyfriend, pecking his lips softly."It's just I need to get over to Elliott's for a final rehearsal before the party tonight. I'm already late."

"Yeah I know," Seb sighed. He knew it was irrational but he didn't want Kurt to leave him, not even for a second. They'd waited so long to be together.

"I'll see you tonight sweetie. Come early and you can meet Danny and help us set up." He kissed Sebastian again.

Seb kissed him back. "I'll miss you," he mumbled as Kurt left.

"I know," Kurt blew him a kiss as he ran out the door to the subway.

 

K<3S

 

Kurt arrived at Elliott's house three hours late for their last rehearsal, floating on a cloud and beaming from ear to ear. "So sorry I'm late guys," he chimed. He was way too happy to feel guilty.

Elliott gave Kurt a knowing smirk as he plugged his guitar into his amp "It's okay, but I hope you've got a really good excuse."

"I'll say he does," Danny teased, his eyes narrowing. "He was obviously attacked by wild animals on his way over."

Danny tugged at the side of Kurt's collar, chuckling as he eyed numerous hickeys along his neck.

Kurt swiped Danny's hand away, blushing. "Don't," he giggled.

_"We're up all night to the sun. We're up all night to get some. We're up all night for good fun. We're up all night to get lucky,"_ Danny sang mockingly.

Elli _o_ tt laughed joining Danny for the last two lines.

Kurt poked his tongue out at the pair. "You're both just jealous" he sassed.

"Of course we are. Danny pouted. "You promised us a threesome and then cheated on us."

"I did not!" Kurt retorted laughing.

"At least tell me it was good," Danny pleaded. "I need to know that if I've missed my chance that it was at least it was worth it."

"You never had a chance Dan. You'll just have to settle for me cause our Kurtie loooooves Seb," Elliott joked, tuning the final string on his guitar.

"I really do," Kurt agreed still smiling stupidly, "and it was incredible. He was really romantic."

Both men nodded their approval. "I like him Kurt. He's a good guy." Elliott smiled.

"He really is," Kurt acknowledged. "He's the best."

"I'm so pleased for you." Elliott hugged Kurt. "Now let's rehearse. I'm still finding some of the chord changes in Bohemian Rhapsody a bit challenging."

"It sounds good though," Kurt assured him encouragingly, before starting the song. _"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?...."_

The trio rehearsed for a couple of hours. "It's still not quite right,"Elliott complained placing his guitar on the stand to respond to a knock at the front door.

"I thought it sounded great,"Kurt told Danny.

"He's a perfectionist," Danny rolled his eyes, "and obsessed with Queen."

Kurt nodded as their space was invaded by the people from the party hire company.

"Where do you want the stage?" a pretty brunette asked.

Danny pointed to the right side of the patio. "Over there Hun. Thanks." Danny smiled at Kurt. "This is starting to get real. Ugh!! I'm nervous."

"Relax" Kurt cooed soothingly. "It's just 50 of our best friends and co workers. I'm sure no one will throw eggs or tomatoes even if we are bad."

"You're right,"Danny agreed hugging Kurt.

"Always," Kurt smiled.

K<3S

By 8:30pm Elliott's place had been transformed. The patio was adorned excessively in fairy lights. The portable stage had been erected. The food and drinks were prepared and music was blaring through Elliott's stereo.

Elliott was getting dressed and doing his eye make up. Kurt and Danny were making piña coladas.

"Oh my! These are so strong," Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head in appreciation as he took a sip. They emptied the jug quickly as they scurried around setting up the microphones and instruments, before preparing more.

"The place looks great. I'm excited," Kurt giggled, grabbing another cocktail while he admired the stage, "and a little tipsy."

"Wanna dance?" Danny asked, taking Kurt's free hand and spinning him around.

Kurt giggled. "Careful, you'll spill my drink!"

"Sorry,"Danny took Kurt's drink and placed it on the table. He gripped Kurt's hips and pulled him close. "So is your new wonder boy really all that?" He growled against Kurt's ear.

"He's everything I ever wanted," Kurt frowned trying to step back a little but Danny gripped him tighter. "I like you Kurt," he moaned backing Kurt against the table, pinning him with his larger frame.

"You're engaged, and I have an amazing boyfriend," Kurt protested pushing against Danny's chest.

"They don't have to know," Danny rolled his hips against Kurt's, ensuring Kurt could feel his prominent erection before forcefully claiming Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss.

"No!" Kurt struggled fighting against him.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian screamed furiously from the patio door. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend."

Kurt didn't know where Sebastian had come from but he had never been more pleased to see him. Danny was less impressed. He glared as he stepped back, raising his arms defensively. "It's all good sweetheart," he sneered at Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Elliott dashed out of the bedroom turning off the music when he overheard yelling.

"Nothing, it's fine," Kurt replied brushing himself off as he stepped towards Sebastian.

"No it's not fine," Sebastian argued. "unless you're ok with this asshat kissing you." His voice and head dropped.

Kurt threw Sebastian a hurt glance, conveying without words that he had not been a willing participant in the kiss Seb had witnessed. Sebastian's face softened as he looked at his boyfriend. Kurt nestled into Sebastian's side and they held each other. Seb kissed Kurt's cheek. They would be fine.

Elliott on the other hand was pissed. "You kissed Kurt?" Elliott scowled at Danny.

"He was begging for it," Danny accused. "Fucking tease."

Elliott saw red. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled.

Danny shrugged.

The door bell rang. "Ugh we'll deal with this later." Elliott turned squeezing Kurt's arm supportively. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him. "Just get the door, our guests are arriving." Elliott nodded heading for the door, turning to glare at Danny as he left.

 

K<3S

 

The patio was soon filled with party goers. Rachel and Finn were getting some food and Santana and Brittany were tearing up the dance floor. Watching on from near the back wall, Sebastian held Kurt from behind, peppering his neck with tiny kisses as they swayed slowly to the music. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to help you set up, Babe," Sebastian apologised. "I caught the wrong train initially. It looks great out here though."

"You arrived right when I needed you most," Kurt kissed Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian pulled away when he got a nod from Elliott from across the patio. "I'll be right back Kurt," Sebastian smiled kissing Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded. He leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Puck joined him. "Where are all the hot chicks?"

Kurt was about to reply when the music stopped and was replaced with his boyfriend's voice. "Umm hi is this thing on?"

Kurt looked up to see Sebastian on stage with Elliott, he held the microphone and was addressing the crowd. "Hello people, I know you're all here tonight to witness the amazing debut performance of..." The crowd laughed as he turned to Elliott and whispered "What's your band called?"

"The Three Graces," Elliott spoke into the microphone.

The crowd cheered and Sebastian continued. "I know you're all here to see The Three Graces but no real band takes the stage without an opening act. My name is Sebastian. I have a song I'd like to sing tonight. I'd like to dedicate it to a very special, kind, loving man, a man who stole my heart and that I'm lucky enough to call my boyfriend, who over the past few months has taught me what love is really all about. Kurt Hummel, Babe this is for you."

Kurt laughed blushing bright red and the crowd cheered as Elliott began to play.

Sebastian smirked. He gazed at Kurt adoringly as he began to sing.

_"Remember that trip we took in Mexico? Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas."_

"Is he talking about us," Britt nudged Rachel looking confused. "cause I've never been to Mexico."

_"I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, 'Hello' But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya. Yeah."_

Puck pushed Kurt forward and he approached the stage grinning.

_"I was chillin', you were with him Hooked up by the fire Now he's long gone"_

"Bye bye Blainers" Santana yelled over the singing as Seb continued.

_"I'm like, "So long." Now I got my chance Now I, now I got my chance."_

"Go get him Sebastian Warbler," Brittany cheered as Seb stepped off the stage and took Kurt's hand.

_"Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up You could be the one that'll break me down All them other guys said they had enough You could be the one that'll take me I was solo, Living YOLO 'Til you blew my mind Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up I can't let you, can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by"_ Seb smiled widely, kissing a beaming Kurt as he pulled him up on stage.

"This is my Kurt," he proudly introduced Kurt to the audience. They all cheered as a mortified Kurt shyly waved. He would get revenge on Seb for this later.

_"I was tryna play too cool to get caught up Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces I know a guy like you can't ever get enough So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this The way I need you, like I'm see-through Dancing out my pants Got you shooken, caught you looking Now I got my chance Now I, now I got my chance"_

Elliott winked at Kurt, mouthing "He's a keeper," as Sebastian pulled Kurt close and began to dance him around the stage while everyone clapped along to the chorus. Kurt nodded smiling. "I know," he mouthed back as Sebastian kept singing.

_"It's like Everywhere I look and everywhere I go A million other guys keep staring and I know That I could be yours, and you could be mine I just can't let you pass me by, by, by"_

"You're mine!" Seb whispered against Kurt's ear. "I am," Kurt acknowledged loving Seb's possessive side. If Kurt had been emotional before, he was now totally blown away. He waited for Sebastian to finish the song.

_"Yeah, I can't let you pass me byyyyyy"_

Kurt pulled Sebastian into a heated kiss. "I hate you," he muttered against Sebastian lips.

Seb chuckled, holding Kurt close. He looked into his eyes, shaking his head. "I love you, Babe."

Kurt giggled happily and slapped Sebastian's chest playfully. "I love you too, you moronic fool."

They kissed passionately ignoring all the whistles and cat calls. Sebastian pulled back panting and turned to the audience, "Without further ado I introduce to you, The Three Graces."

A flushed Kurt took the microphone and his spot centre stage. "Ladies and gentleman please thank my beautiful boyfriend, while you can. I'll kill him later."

Everyone laughed, clapping. Sebastian left the stage throwing a death stare at Danny as he picked up his bass guitar.

The Three Graces were a hit. Everything went off without a hitch as they made their way through their eight song set list. Elliott nailed the chords he'd been struggling with in Bohemian Rhapsody and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely.

 

K<3S

 

About 1am the patio was again empty. Only Kurt and Sebastian remained with Elliott. The music was now low. They were sitting on the edge of the stage. Kurt was wrapped in Sebastian's arms as they tried to ignore the mess surrounding them.

"I think everyone enjoyed the set," Elliott mused still on a high from playing.

"You guys were amazing," Sebastian complimented them sincerely.

"So were you," Kurt scrunched up his nose and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you," Seb smiled.

"Of course you do," Kurt teased. "How did you guys organise that anyway. I was so surprised...mortified and surprised."

"Friday night dinner," Elliott supplied, "and I could tell you loved it."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Ehhh I guess but not as much as I love this goofball." He kissed Seb softly. "I'm sorry about Danny, Elliott."

"It's not the first time," Elliott sighed. "This time we are over though. I can forgive almost anything but not him forcing himself on my closest new friend in my own home."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt got up and hugged Elliott. "You'll always have us."

  "We're gonna need a bass player though," Elliott looked around. "I guess I should get started on this mess."

"We'll help," Seb insisted as he began to pick up empty and crushed red solo cups from the patio floor.

"Thanks guys," Elliott went to the kitchen to collect some garbage bags.

"I hope he'll be ok, Kurt mused. "I feel responsible. They broke up because of me."

"You're not responsible," Sebastian reassured Kurt. "You're amazing."

"You're bias," Kurt sighed.

"I was devastated when I walked in and saw him kissing you."

"I'd never cheat on you Sebastian, not ever. I know how heartbreaking and soul crushing that is." Kurt spoke sincerely.

"Puck will be destroyed when he finds that out," Seb joked.

"Puck will just have to cope," Kurt laughed. "He's got nothing on you."

Sebastian smirked smugly. He pulled Kurt close and kissed him thoroughly. It felt surreal to him that he could just do that now whenever he wanted. He loved it. It had taken them a long time to get to this point. It had been years since that first hand shake at the Lima Bean but Kurt was finally his. Sebastian Smythe smiled. He had never been happier. He loved Kurt Hummel so much and he could tell by looking at Kurt that he felt exactly the same way about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first multi chapter fic :)
> 
> The songs quoted were 'Up all night to get lucky' by Daft Punk  
> Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and R5's 'Pass me by'  
> Any R5family may notice that I changed girl to guy throughout the song to fit with the story. 
> 
> I got the band title from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Graces
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love you all almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xx


End file.
